


Coming Back

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Retrouvailles [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Tim Drake, Plot Bunny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfin il est rentré à Gotham, Bruce est vivant, Bart est vivant...Conner est vivant. C'est bon d'être revenu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> (Je reposte ici mes fics de FF.net, celle-ci date de 2011)
> 
> pour la petite histoire, ce drabble ++ (c'est à dire un peu plus de 200 mots xD) est juste une scène semi plot bunny qui aurait sûrement était mieux dessinée ou filmée mais comme j'avais les moyens pour aucun des deux, ben voilà, c'est écrit...elle se place le lendemain ou en tout cas à la suite de Maintenant mais les deux peuvent être lues séparément ou dans n'importe quel ordre,
> 
> Enjoy!

Un soir…une nuit plutôt. Noire, froide et calme.

Le costume est en boule au pied du lit. Pas grave, Alfred s'en occupera quand il aura le temps.

La fenêtre est ouverte. Pas grave, il fait bon sous les draps. Et puis il a l'habitude du froid des nuits de Gotham.

C'est bon d'être revenu.

De profiter d'un bon lit préparé rien que pour soi, dans un endroit qu'on peut appeler chez soi.

Le rideau bouge un peu, il tourne le dos à la fenêtre, il l'entend seulement, sent la brise dans sa nuque, sur son dos.

Des pas, un, deux, et le bruit des chaussures s'arrête, sûrement laissées au pied de la fenêtre.

Un bruit mou quand le t-shirt noir est jeté au sol, près de la table de nuit. Il tourne toujours le dos à la fenêtre, n'a pas ouvert les yeux, mais il le sait.

Un pas encore, toujours plus proche, et le cliquetis d'une ceinture, le zip d'une braguette, et puis le bruit indéfinissable mais pourtant reconnaissable entre mille du jean qui glisse le long des jambes musclées pour rencontrer le sol.

Un frisson au moment où la couette est soulevée et laisse son dos entier à la merci de la fraicheur nocturne, puis un soupir quasi inaudible quand un corps chaud se glisse contre lui, qu'un bras se referme possessivement sur sa taille, et que la couette les recouvre à nouveau.

Un sourire qu'il ne peut retenir alors qu'il se serre un peu plus contre la personne dans son dos. Presque un ronronnement…presque.

"Bonsoir."

C'est bon d'être revenu.


End file.
